


texas talk

by laurenswriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Library scene, and a comparison of the story's two appearances in the show, gets anti-lucaya at the end so it's not tagged with LM, just saying, the horse story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"this is a girl that took your nerves and your fears and your dreams and listened and turned them into something that you could reach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	texas talk

**Author's Note:**

> while answering[ this ask ](http://rileysrobot.tumblr.com/post/147021018241/with-the-smoothie-scene-the-thing-is-he-told-riley) the other day i got really inspired to write this. i did it in a little over an hour and it's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

you move to a new school in a new city in a new state and you know absolutely no one. you’re terrified. you’re the outsider already and you haven’t even said one word. a few days go by and you have some people you know, but no actual friends yet. you get paired up with a girl in your history class, your subway girl to be exact, on a project and you’re dreading it a bit because you don’t know her all that well. yeah, the two of you have had a few conversations and she certainly made quite the first impression on you, but you certainly don’t know enough about her for this to _not_ be awkward.

you meet her and her friends at the library and you all get on well enough. you separate into your groups and get to your project. books are all over the table and you’re skimming yet another article when suddenly the girl next to you mentions how her father, who is also your teacher, thinks they’re all going to fail. and then for some reason she’s asking you about your home and what it was like and what you miss about it and you can’t help but get excited because _finally_ someone wants to know and doesn’t tune out your texas talk. she’s actually engaged in the conversation. and for some reason the first thing that spills past your lips is how one time you delivered a horse all by yourself and helped bring about this beautiful little miracle of an animal. then you realize what you said and you get embarrassed because even in texas, people might tease you for being so sentimental over a calf. so you try to redirect the conversation but she just asks for _more._ and your eyes light up and you don’t know why but you tell her that you want to be a veterinarian one day. you tell her before you tell your parents, before you tell your friends, before you tell anyone important back home. you tell this girl that you’ve known for a little over a week your biggest secret and right there and then, she’s the only one in the world that knows this about you. and she doesn’t make fun of you for it! she thinks it’s cool! and when you start to drift off into something new, she just tells you to keep talking about texas and all of your animals. and you can’t do anything but smile at her because _this is her. this is your first real friend in new york._ this is a girl that took your nerves and your fears and your dreams and listened and turned them into something that you could reach. something feasible. she’s interested and she believes in you. it’s right then and there that your life changes forever, and you’re completely okay with it.

a year and a half pass and you like her, you really like her, and you’ve tried dating but you just weren’t ready for it and you both know it. then suddenly she’s telling you she’s your brother and that her best friend likes you and no matter how much you protest she insists on this. she doesn't want your friendship to fall apart. and you get that. you respect that. but then her best friend says she likes you at a campfire and you get swept up in the moment and the two of you go on a date to your favorite cafe. you talk and it goes nowhere so she asks for the best you’ve got and you immediately think of the horse. of the library. and you think, why not? tell her. maybe history will repeat itself and you’ll build a real connection with her. so you get ready and you start to tell her, a huge smile on your face. she smiles right back and you feel a weight fall off your shoulders because maybe you can have that connection with someone else. maybe it wasn't a one-time thing. then something cold and wet is being poured on your head and she’s laughing, she’s laughing at _you._ just like you thought everyone back home would. and you make light of it, saying the horse kind of looked like you do with a strawberry banana smoothie dripping from your ear, but your heart isn’t in it. because she doesn’t want to hear about your horse and how it changed your life by just existing. and even though she already knows that you want to be a veterinarian you’re still hurt that she doesn’t want to know the how or the why or the when. you can’t help but think back to that quiet night in the library and how your whispers echoed off of dusty books when you broke open your heart in front of a girl you barely knew. and yeah, you didn't get that connection you wanted, but you're okay with it. happy, even. because you wouldn't want that with anyone else but her.

and later, when you find yourself in the middle of these two girls and your best friend asks you who you feel you can really talk to, your mind immediately goes back to the library, not the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to send in a request to[ my tumblr! ](https://rileysrobot.tumblr.com)


End file.
